Team YLCA
by TGDB'sGhostWriter
Summary: Multiple OCs. Won't deviate from canon much, but won't encounter RWBY or JNPR much.


**Author's note: Hello, my name is ThatGreenDooredBookshop'sGhostWriter, I would appreciate any constructive criticism for this story, it would definitely help a lot - knowing what my readers would like to see in this story... That is if I have any readers. Anyway! Here's entry no. 0001!**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and was created by Monty Oum. I serve nor own any part of RWBY except my own OCs (some aren't mine).**

"Blah."=speech

'Blah'=thoughts

"Blah"=different language

 **[Blah]** =texting

~oOo~

"Oh."

A 17-year-old stood stock-still in shock in the centre of the kitchen of his family's house.

"What happened?" Asked his father from the living room.

"I... I got into Beacon." The boy said in a emotionless tone.

"What?!" There was the rushing sound of footsteps as the boy's father, a tall grey haired man with wolf ears peaking out of his head, rushed in and snatched the letter out of his hands, his eyes flying across the text.

"Ha! Well done!" The man said lifting the grey haired boy into a bone-crushing hug.

"What are you two doing down there?" A female voice called from upstairs.

"Come on honey! Linus' gotten into Beacon!" Linus' father shouted back, scratching his son's ears. The statement was followed by a crash, and what seemed like a stampede.

"Are you sure you had nothing to do with these results Pa?" Linus asked quietly.

His father stopped. "What? Of course not! I trained you, but that's all." He replied indignantly. "It was by pure skill that you got in."

As he finished saying this, Linus' mother sped in and tried to grab the letter out of his father's hand. Standing at 5'6", she couldn't possible reach it out of his father's hands that held the note aloft, similarly to how one would tease your sister or brother.

"Not fair Alphonse." She huffed, before kicking him in the shin.

"Why do you need to see the note? Isn't our word enough?" Alphonse said, feigning annoyance.

"Not ever since you both pulled that prank on me." She responded childishly.

"Fine." Sighed Alphonse, dropping the paper into her outstretched hands.

Skipping over the letter, she froze and stopped reading. She stood rigidly for about a minute before Linus said unsurely. "Mom... are you okay?"

Suddenly she leapt up and hooked her arms around my neck embracing me.

"Amazing!" She said, her voice cracking. "My little boy's all grown up."

"Mamman, I'm not a child anymore." Linus whined prying his mother off his neck. "And I couldn't have done it without Papa." 'Gotta give gratitude where it's due'.

Linus Wynter. A perfectly normal 17-year old. With dark grey hair that came down to his eyes (currently clipped up to keep out of his eyes) which were a Prussian blue. However, unlike most normal teenagers, Linus is part of the infamous Wynter family. A Faunus family going back a few generations, notorious for raising high quality mercenaries. This part of family life didn't help with making friends, leaving him incredibly awkward in the face of socialisation.

Linus was wearing a simple green shirt, brown cargo pants and combat webbing. Under his arms, in their respective holsters, were a heavy pistol and combat knife, to name some of the weapons he had used for the entry exam.

"I know. I am great." Said Alphonse striking a pose usually reserved for weight lifters, earning a groan from both Linus and his mother.

"Oh yeah! I nearly forgot, we should probably call your Uncle and tell him about this." He grabbed the landline from the counter, punched in uncle Peregrine's number and handed it to Linus.

Sighing, he took the phone and held it to his ear. Peregrine answered on the third ring.

"'Allo? Wynter here."

"Hey Pip, it's me; Linus."

"Ahh! Linus my favourite nephew! How are you my friend? And also, this is kind of a bad time to call-." He was suddenly cut off by a long burst of gunfire.

"Oh. Well, I've been accepted into Beacon."

"Congratulations! I never lost faith in you!" He practically yelled into my ear.

"Yeah, well. I'm kinda worried. I mean, our family doesn't have the best reputation. What if the other people there don't like me?" My father shifted uncomfortably.

"Linus my friend." He said sternly with gunfire in the background. "If anyone bullies you there, I will have to do something about that won't I?"

"Nope! No, no no no" I shuddered remembering what he thought was helping.

The victim had found a grenade in his bag, thankfully just a flash-bang. At this point in the conversation, Linus' mother stepped in, snatching the phone out of his hands and started ranting into the phone about assaulting defenceless children.

Alphonse, amused at his little brother's predicament, chuckled, joined by Linus after a moment.

Eventually, Linus' mother stopped her tirade and hung up. "Well, I think I've had enough of that man for the rest of this year." She sighed, earning a snicker from the two men. "There's nothing funny about hiding grenades in someone's things!" She yelled at the two resulting in hysterics. "Am I the only sane one here?!"

~oOo~

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just a little introductory chapter. Anyway, I'll move onto Beacon after this chapter, although I have another story I accepted, so I might take a while. Take note; I have borrowed some OCs - with permission - from other authors so I'd like to thank fireflame789 for allowing me to use his and River Mountain's OC.**

 **Yours in writing; TGDB.**

 **NOTE: this is TGDB, this is the account I am going to use to write stories.**


End file.
